


Colour me Impressed

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [20]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: All he wanted was to finally ask him out over dinner. This whole "rap-battle" nonsense was messing up his whole plan.





	Colour me Impressed

_This was a bad idea this was a bad idea this was a bad idea, please don't look left for the love of god please don't turn your head to the left just keep walking I'm beggi-_

 

"Look! A rap contest!"

 

_No no no no no this can't be happening pleas-_

 

"We should totally go in and see what it's like! Maybe you can enter and show off those rap skills everyone says you have."

"Hyung, I don't think that's a good idea. If we want to get food before meeting all the others for the movie we really don't have time an-"

"Nonsense! With how good people have told me you are I'm sure you'll be able to clean up in no time!"

"No really hyung, I don't thin-"

"Let's go Juho!"

 

_This can't be happening why today? Why right now? Can the universe seriously not give me a break just this one time after everythi-_

 

"Come ooooon~"

 

Juho wanted to cry. He had been trying for months to get some time alone with Inseong so he could tell him how he felt but there was always something that kept cropping up. The coffee date a few weeks ago? It just so happened that they went to the one café in the city where one of Inseong's old schoolmates was the barista and they spent the whole time catching up. When the two of them met up for a study date in the library? The only table available which had two vacant seats was also occupied by a younger student doing the same course as his older friend and he spent three hours tutoring them. And now, today, when they were supposed to be going for dinner (alone) before meeting up with the rest of their friends for a movie night? They just had to walk through the one part of the neighbourhood that was hosting a rap festival. The universe really must not want him to confess his feelings.

 

"Juhooooo~ They only have space for one more applicant! Quickly sign your name before someone else takes it!"

"Hyung, I don't want to take part. Please, can we just go to the restaurant to get food? We have a table booked and everything."

"It's fine, I'll call and cancel! We can just grab takeaway food on the way to the theatre. Please can you enter? We can't get into the festival unless one of us is a participant."

"Why do you want to go in so badly? I didn't think you were interested in rap that much."

"I'm not but Binnie says you are and I thought you would like to do this."

"Oh - but hyung, I'm not comfortable rapping in front of people. I'm not that good."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to enter!"

 

_Please don't Inseong hyung no I just want to go on our date and tell you that I want to be your boyfriend please why can't we just leave?_

 

"This is going to be fun! Come on, we won't stay long I promise!"

 

Reluctantly he let himself get dragged into the competition space by the elder, liking how their hands fit so perfectly together but hating that he was losing his opportunity to finally let him know how he felt. Rowoon was going to win their bet at this rate, and Juho really hated to lose to his best friend when he wasn't even actively trying to confess his feelings to his crush. 

The first little while they just wandered around together, hands still linked, watching some of the other battles take place. Juho admitted it was something he really would enjoy if he wasn't so antsy about who he was here with and what he was supposed to be doing instead. Still, he found himself losing his thoughts to the ever-present pounding beat of a bassline that the talented contestants were putting their own spin on. He had almost forgotten how they got in here in the first place until a tall, muscular guy approached them.

 

"A new entrant huh? How many battles have you won punk?"

"Actually I'm more of a nerd than a punk, but I understand that my bomber jacket might have thrown you off. And I haven't taken part in any battles yet."

 

Juho wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run with Inseong right behind him when he saw the look this other guy was giving his friend. It was a blatant mix of derision and also cockiness. Then his gaze flicked to their joined hands and a much nastier look crossed his face. Inseong was either completely oblivious or was just choosing to play dumb because right then he started rubbing the back of Juho's hand with his thumb in a casual manner. That was all this guy needed apparently.

 

"Well your not much of a contestant if you don't take part in any battles. Come on, how about I be your first."

 

His grin was not friendly in the slightest and Juho tried to get his older friends attention and beg him to say no, but of course, he was refusing to listen. So instead, he accepted with a large grin and moved to follow the broad-shoulders towards an empty spot. Despite all his best efforts, Juho found himself getting dragged along too. Inseong might look soft and gentle, but he was also rather strong and stubbornly determined. Sometimes when he had set his mind on something, not even Chani's best puppy eyes could make him change his mind. Juho felt like this would be one of those times.

They reached the spot where the other guy had stopped and found him in conversation in an older man wearing a badge that read "adjudicator". He simply asked for Inseong's competitor pass and scanned it before moving to the computer station behind him. Not even two minutes later, Juho found himself looking at a computer readout that said: "Battle commencing in 5 minutes; BM vs Inseong". His stomach dropped when he saw the predatory glint in the challenger's eyes. This was not going to go well. If not for any other reason than Inseong couldn't rap.

A small crowd gathered, most of them cheering for BM and giving Inseong a weird side-eye. It was probably the way their fingers were still locked together tightly. When the five minutes had finally passed, the man from before stood in the centre and gestured for both competitors to step forward. Juho tried to hold Inseong back, but the elder just smiled at him and released his hand. 

 

"Folks welcome to this battle. The competitors are; to my left, with nine wins and zero losses - BM!"

 

There was racous cheering for the tall man and even a few wolf whistles. His bravado and confidence was so sickeningly masculine that it made Juho shudder. This was not going to end well.

 

"And to my right, his first battle of the day - Inseong!"

 

A polite smattering of applause from a few neutral parties watching. Inseong didn't look bothered by it at all, grinning brightly and waving to the assembled crowd. Juho wanted to run away and hide but he knew he had to stay and support his friend, even if this battle was going to be a bloodbath. The two of them shook hands and took a few steps back, and the adjudicator signalled the start by yelling for music. Just before it began, he knew he had to do something to show his support.

 

"Inseongie-hyung fighting!!"

 

His older friend turned around and shot him a cheeky wink before a heavy bass filled the air around them. The battle only lasted a few minutes, and the silence that reigned after the judge called time was deafening. Juho had to fight every instinct in his body that was telling him to run into the circle, grab Inseong and make a break for it. The adjudicator grabbed both BM and Inseong's hands and stood with them in the centre of the ring.

 

"And the winner is -"

 

_Don't say it please don't say it please we really don't need this right now come on dude -_

 

"The newcomer, Inseong!"

 

He raised Inseong's hand high into the sky to a shocked applause. Juho could hear angry mutterings already from BM's fans and there was nothing more he wanted right now than to have the power of invisibility. Inseong was obviously choosing to ignore the daggers being sent his way, and instead bowed to the crowd before reaching out his hand to shake BM's. If looks could kill, Juho had no doubt that the elder would be dead three times over, but he was more worried about the size of this guy's biceps. As soon as his friend was free from what looked to be a crushing grip, he quickly extracted him from the situation.

 

"Juho! Did you see that? I can't believe I actually won!"

"Yeah that's great hyung you did really well. Now come on I really think we should leave and go get something to eat before the movie."

"What? No way, I'm only just getting started! If I can beat a guy like that I want to see who else I can challenge."

"Inseong-hyung I really don't think that's a good idea. A lot of people take these kinds of things very seriously and they won't appreciate you coming in and beating them."

"So you do think I can win more? I always knew I could count on you to be supportive! Let's go then! I want to see how many more I can win before it's time for the film!"

 

_Bad idea this is such a bad idea surely he can't be that oblivious to the death stares he was getting oh my god he's going to actually get himself killed what do I do?_

 

He tried, he really really did try to get Inseong to leave. However, the elder was stubbornly refusing to give up when he had "beaten an actual rapper, like imagine what I could do with some practice! You should coach me!" Needless to say, Juho was struggling between his desire not to get on the bad side of these incredibly talented people and protecting the dumbass he was in love with. Stressful was not the word for it.

Within half an hour Inseong had won two more consecutive battles. It was like a weird alternate universe or the upside-down where everything was backwards. Juho had heard Inseong rap before, in fact, Hwiyoung once spent two whole hours trying to teach him a singular verse only to have him continuously mess up. Yet here he was, taking down competitors with five or six-win streaks like he was born to do it. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Juho was rather impressed. 

After he had successfully taken his fourth win of the day, Juho was starting to get a little less nervous about the whole newcomer thing. Inseong's shining personality and dorky laugh had started to draw a bit of a following. Juho was seeing the same faces at each battle and hovering a respectable distance from them. The cheers for his friend were getting louder and more enthusiastic every time and there was definitely a wolf whistle thrown his way at the end of that last battle. Despite all the attention Inseong was getting from the crowd, he never failed to come back to Juho and take his hand as they walked towards their next destination. He had almost forgotten what his goal for today was in the first place - almost.

Time was moving on though, and if they actually wanted to get something to eat before the movie they really would have to leave soon. Which he pointed out to his friend when they got a quiet moment to themselves away from the group who had taken to following them.

 

"Oh yeah you're right! Tell you what, how about I just do one more and then I'll have a five-win streak? That'll give us time to grab a bite before meeting the others."

 

Juho would much prefer they left right now and actually get to sit down for some food, but the look in Inseong's eyes was too much for his heart to handle. It was so filled with joy and hope and most of all excitement at everything that had happened in the last hour and a bit. He was weak and just wanted to see his elder friend happy, and so he agreed to one more battle before they really had to go. The squeal of happiness he let out was definitely worth it, and so was the quick hug he got afterwards. Juho let himself be pulled along by the hand for the dozenth time that afternoon, content to follow Inseong wherever he wanted to go.

Eventually, after about ten minutes of wandering around the different stages, Inseong set his sites on who he wanted to challenge for his last battle. He was rather tall and his hair was cut really short and died bright green. That was obviously what caught the elders attention and coupled with his deep voice of course Inseong would want to challenge him. After a few minutes of talking in which Juho was convinced the other's dark-haired friend was going to murder them with his eyes, the green-haired rapper agreed to a battle. 

The same adjudicator from Inseong's first battle was present for this one too, which Juho supposed was a nice way to come full circle. A decent crowd had gathered around by the time they were ready to start, and somehow Juho ended up standing right next to the tan friend of Inseong's opposition. He wasn't intimidated, but this guy definitely had a dark and brooding kind of aura. 

 

"Folks, welcome to this battle. The competitors are; to my left, with four wins and zero losses - Inseong!"

 

Juho couldn't help but smile at the positive reaction the crowd gave. Cheers and whistles and shouts of encouragement that just amplified the joyous expression on the elder's face. Once it had quietened down the adjudicator announced the second competitor.

 

"And to my right, with today's current record of twenty-one wins and only one loss, Wooseok!"

 

The crowd exploded. Even during some of the other battles they had watched Juho was yet to hear such a loud chorus of cheers for someone. The guy beside him was bellowing reassurances in his deep voice. Inseong's face didn't fall in the slightest, in fact he looked excited at the prospect of going up against someone who had this much experience. They shook hands and seemed to exchange polite words before stepping back and getting ready. Like in all the battles beforehand, Inseong shot Juho a wink right before he started.

It lasted a considerable while longer than all of Inseong's previous battles, and Juho couldn't help but be in awe of Wooseok's abilities. He not only could rap extremely well, but he also incorporated melody into his verses. Right as the adjudicator was about to call time, Inseong decided to play his power card and belted out an extremely impressive sustained high-note. Obviously, it wasn't really relevant for a rap battle, but Juho heard the murmurs of appreciation for his friend's beautiful voice nonetheless.

Finally, the music was cut off and Inseong looked the happiest Juho had ever seen him. The adjudicator announced he needed a minute to make his decision and so Inseong immediately launched into conversation with his opponent. What shocked Juho was Wooseok's friend turning around to speak with him as well.

 

"Your friend is decent, but it's easy to see he doesn't have much experience."

"Would you believe me if I told you that today was the first time he has ever rapped seriously in his life?"

"...I want to say I'm surprised, but one of my hyungs would definitely do something like that too."

"Inseong-hyung and I weren't even planning on coming here today, we are supposed to be at dinner right now and then going to meet our friends for a movie."

"Oh, that's cute. This was mine and Wooseok's date since we're both rappers."

 

 _Date? Why would he bring that up unless he thinks Inseong-hyung is here on a date with me too? It wasn't supposed to be a date although I suppose I wouldn't mind but_ _I haven't even confessed yet I wonder why he would think we're here on a dat-_

He must have made a noise of approval in the midst of his internal breakdown because the dark-haired guy smiled and it completely changed his face. Gone was the scary aura and instead he just looked like a ray of sunshine. Juho knew that smiles could change people's appearance but he didn't realise it was to this extent.

 

"I never introduced myself did I? My name is Yuto, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Juho, it's a pleasure to meet you Yuto-ssi. If I wasn't in such a rush to get Inseong-hyung out of here and eat I would love to talk to you guys more about rapping."

"Are you a rapper too Juho-ssi? Why didn't you compete today?"

"Well, it's like I said, we weren't supposed to be here at all. Inseong-hyung is just stubborn."

 

The pair of them laughed together but before they could say anything else the adjudicator announced that he had come to a decision. As with every battle, he walked to the centre and held both of the competitor's hands. Juho couldn't help holding his breath as the winner was called out.

 

"It was a tough decision, but I have made my choice. The winner is -"

_Please let it be hyung so we can go please please plea-_

"Inseong!"

 

Juho felt himself let out a sigh of relief and grinned widely at the ecstatic Inseong on stage. Beside him Yuto was cheering loudly, yelling words of encouragement to his friend (boyfriend?) who looked a little down. The pair shook hands once again before the elder turned and bounced over towards Juho. He wasn't expecting him to jump into his arms, but he did his best not to let his friend fall to the ground.

 

"Oof - hyung please don't do that without warning me."

"Sorry Juho-yah! I'm just so happy that I won!"

"I know hyung, and I'm proud of you. But can I please put you down?"

 

He felt Yuto's gaze more than he saw it, and after Inseong had finally let go of him enough to stand on his own Juho saw that Wooseok had come down from the stage to join them too. Yuto put an arm around the taller rappers waist and the way they smiled at one another made his heart flip. Was it really too much to ask the universe to let him be like that with Inseong too? Lost in his thoughts momentarily, he almost didn't notice Inseong interlocking their fingers once again.

 

"Well, that was a lot of fun. Thanks for the great challenge Wooseok-ah!"

"I really enjoyed it too, I guess I have a lot of work to do to get on your level hyung."

 

There was a playful tone in their banter and Juho wondered when they got close enough to call each other casually like that, but it was all part of Inseong's charm. And as much as he would have loved to stay and chat with the two guys, they were really going to be late if they didn't leave now.

 

"Hyung, if we want to eat at all before the movie we really have to go."

"I know I know, you've been bothering me about food all afternoon. Come on then, before you get hangry. Keep in touch, alright Wooseok-ah?"

"Will do hyung. Enjoy your dinner."

 

They said their goodbyes and Yuto smiled kindly at him as they turned to leave, hand-in-hand. A few people tried to stop them on their way out, obviously disappointed Inseong wouldn't be continuing battling, but with Juho tugging him along the whole time the elder had no choice but to keep walking. Finally, they were free of the competition area and Juho breathed a small sigh of relief. As impressed as he was with Inseong and his crazy ability to suddenly rap well enough to win battles, he was still disappointed his plan to confess had been spoiled yet again. His brown-haired friend must have sensed there was something more wrong than just missing dinner because he tugged on their linked hands as walked past a food stall on the way to the cinema.

 

"Juho-yah, what's really wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong hyung, I just want to make sure we eat before the movie is all."

"Then why have we walked past several restaurants and you barely glanced at them?"

 

_Oh no he sounds upset now, maybe I shouldn't have dragged him away from the rap battle at all he was having such a good time and I probably ruined it for him and now he's going to hate me and-_

 

"I can feel you overthinking. Come on, it's me you're talking to, what is it?"

 

Juho desperately wanted to come up with a valid excuse, some sort of believable lie that would get Inseong to stop looking at him with his piercing brown eyes. But his heart just couldn't take it anymore. The months and months of pining after the elder and all his failed attempts at confession were leading to this moment, so he may as well take advantage of it. And if it didn't go well, at least they were almost at the cinema where he could hide the awkwardness behind the buffer of their seven other friends. So he took a deep breath and grabbed Inseong's other hand before looking him straight in the eye.

 

"Hyung, the reason I didn't want to take part in the rap battle was that I had plans for dinner, just the two of us. I've been trying to tell you this for a long time, and every chance I've gotten has been ruined by one thing or another."

 

_This is it, now or never, my last chance, I can do this -_

 

"Inseong-hyung, I really really like you, in a romantic way. And I would very much like to take you out on dates and all the mushy stuff that couples do."

 

_That sounded so stupid, oh god he's not going to think I'm serious now what am I going to do? Why isn't he saying anything? He obviously doesn't like me back and he's trying to find the best words to let me down gently, which is fine, I should let go of his hands so that he's not uncomfortable yea-_

 

"So, your plan was to confess to me during dinner?"

"Hyung, this is close to my tenth attempt to confess, but something always crops up and I just haven't gotten the chance."

"Like our library dates? And café dates? And walks around campus at night? And that visit to the art gallery last week?"

"Yeah, all of those. I guess the universe just didn't want me to confess to you."

 

At some point his gaze had dropped down to his friend's chest, too awkward to keep looking him in the eye. He was still holding Inseong's hands, although he felt a little guilty about it now. But when he tried to let go, the elder just gripped tighter and he felt his heart start pumping faster. Risking a look up at his face he was a little surprised to see a gentle smile there.

_Why is he smiling at me like that? Is this his attempt to make me feel better about rejection because it's not working-_

 

"Juho, you know every time you asked me to do those things with you, I was accepting under the impression that they were meant to be actual romantic dates, right?"

"You - what?"

"All those visits to the park and trying new cafés and studying together? They were all dates weren't they?"

"Um - yes?"

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Well, it's just - I didn't think you thought they were dates. Every time I tried to confess my feelings we met someone you knew or you volunteered to tutor an undergrad or you got so excited telling me about your newest drama obsession and you always looked so cute I never wanted to stop you talking and -"

"Juho-yah?"

"Yes hyung?"

"I really like you too. Even though we never said it I just thought it was pretty obvious."

"Y-you do? You did?"

"Yes to both. I mean, even strangers we meet think we're dating."

"Like Yuto-ssi and Wooseok-ssi earlier?"

"Exactly. I mean, I assumed since we had been going on dates for so long that we were just - together, you know?"

"I - I didn't know. But I really want that! I would love to be your boyfriend."

 

Inseong's smile just grew wider and he giggled at the enthusiasm in Juho's voice. He didn't even have a chance to feel embarrassed about it before the elder was pulling him closer and kissing him chastely. They were in public where anyone could have seen them, but for that moment he couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to focus on was the soft press of Inseong's lips against his own. As soon as it had begun it was over, and Juho let out a shuddery breath. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour and every inch of his skin was tingling. Opening his eyes he couldn't help the grin splitting across his face.

 

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, I would love to be your boyfriend too."

 

_He said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said yes he said y-_

 

"Do you still want to get food before the movie, or -?"

"I do, I'm actually hungry."

 

As they continued down the street hand-in-hand, everything was just a little different. It looked like everything was in high definition and the pounding heart in his chest was the constant reminder that this was real and happening. They grabbed burgers to-go from a small restaurant and ate them on the way to the cinema. None of their friends seemed to notice any difference for the rest of the night, no one mentioned their linked fingers or loving gazes. It was like Inseong said, most people just assumed they were together already, their friends included.

 

_Maybe the universe doesn't hate me after all-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I had like 3k written in another AU and I just...couldn't finish it...so here's a drabble I wrote in like an hour, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Prompt; InseongxZuho fic where Inseong challenges like 5 people to rap battles throughout the day and wins and Zuho is really impressed?


End file.
